A Prince And His Servant
by Arsenal Blue
Summary: Prince Jason and his servant, Nico, have a very close bond. One would say that they were lovers. Nico secretly wishes they were, but Jason is oblivious to the way Nico feels, and he is especially oblivious to his own feelings towards Nico. He thought they were very close friends, but he finds that his feelings run deeper. While this happens, King Hades might start a war. AU Jasico.


_HEY MAH LIL MUNCHKINS! YAAAAY! I have a Jasico up! I ship this so farking much! I usually take a while in writing fanfics, but I whipped this one up pretty fast._

_Welp, I hope you likes! _

**Disclaimer: **_I do not not own anything other than this plot thing._

**Album I Listened To:**_ Yours Truly by Ariana Grande_

^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.-

Prince Jason walked down the great halls of his father's palace. Maids and servants greeted him as he passed and he smiled back at them. As he neared the throne room, he heard a boy crying. He was about to go investigate, but he had arrived to the grand double doors of the throne room.

He opened the doors and walked in. When he reached the glorious throne that his father, Zeus, sat, he dropped to one knee and bowed his head. "Yes, Father?"

Zeus smiled. "Up, my son." He ordered. Jason stood up straight. "Now. It has come to my attention that your old slave died two moons ago." Jason nodded. He didn't like to call anyone slave. He considered Gena a friend, just a friend that did his laundry, cleaned his massive bedroom, made his food and served it to him, did anything he asked. He was sad that Gena had died. They were pretty close. But it was understandable. Gena was a nice kind old lady who lived a long life. "I know how hard it is to continue your studies and whatnot. So I got you a new slave!" Zeus said, smiling.

"A new slave?" Jason asked.

"Yes! He is quite young, but he is an excellent cook, a splendid maid, and he has a marvelous mind! He can help you with your studies." Zeus said.

Jason didn't want or need a "slave." He was perfectly fine with doing things himself. But he was not brave enough to defy his father. He has slain countless monsters, trained with a few of the most fiercest warriors in their kingdom, and ran into a burning cottage to save an old couple, and he was only thirteen! Yet he could not face his father. "Thank you, Father. May I see this...slave?"

King Zeus smiled. "Of course son." King Zeus looked at one of the servants and nodded his head. The servant nodded back and entered a room. When he came back, a woman and a child that looked younger than Jason by a few years followed behind. Three vicious looking dogs followed behind the boy.

Jason raised an eyebrow. This child was to be his new servant?

"Jason, this child is your new slave. His name is Nico, and these are his...pets. And this woman is his mother." King Zeus introduced.

Jason inspected the child. He looked to be about the age of ten. He had nice, smooth olive colored skin and a small body. His inky, midnight black hair covered his eyes. He had a beautiful and adorable face.

The mother had tears in her eyes as she knelt in front of Nico. She spoke to him quietly in another language. She brushed Nico's long, black curls out of his eyes and Jason saw that he was crying too. This was the crying child. Nico sniffed and hiccuped as his mother spoke. When she was done, he nodded. His mother smiled sadly at him and hugged him to her chest. She kissed the top of Nico's head and stood. Nico protested, but his mother shushed him. Jason watched in confusion as Nico's mother looked at King Zeus. It seemed to Jason that the two adults were having a conversation with their eyes. Nico seemed to notice too.

Zeus nodded to her and she walked out the door she came in, she looked back at Nico for a moment, then she waved goodbye. Nico watched as the door closed, tears streaming down his pretty face. One of the large black dogs licked the child's face as the other two laid around his feet.

Zeus looked at the young boy with sad eyes, but the look disappeared. "Dry your tears child. You are in good hands. Come and meet your new master." He said.

The young boy faced Jason and he looked very nervous. "Hello, Master." Nico spoke so quietly that Jason almost missed it.

"Hello." Jason greeted. He didn't like that Nico called him Master.

"Now, Jason, why don't you show him your room and let him know what he is needed to do? I had servants set up a bedroom for you, Nico. It is the room to the left of Jason's." King Zeus said.

Nico bowed. "Thank you, Your Majesty." He said quietly.

Jason walked up to Nico and placed his hand on his back. Nico tensed under his touch and blushed. Nico's dogs growled, until Nico spoke something in what sounded like Greek to them. Nico let Jason lead him out of the throne room.

"Hello Nico." Jason greeted again as they walked down the halls.

"Master."

"Please. My name is Jason." He insisted.

"I'm sorry...Jason." Nico stared at his feet as he walked.

"So, where did you mom go?" Jason asked.

"Mama said she'll be back." Nico sniffed more. Jason saw that Nico would cry again, so once they reached his room, he knelt in front of the small boy and wiped his tears away.

"Hey, don't worry. Being stuck with me won't be bad, right?" Jason asked. Nico giggled. "There we go. You know what? How about you and I go have some fun. I'm sure there is a lot of fun things to do in this large castle." Nico's dark eyes sparkled. He nodded excitedly. Then he looked confused.

"I...thought I am your slave." Nico asked quietly.

"My servant. You'll never be a slave." Jason corrected. "And like I said, being stuck with me won't be so bad."

^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.-

_Four Years Later..._

"You big idiot!" Nico yelled. "Jason put me down!"

Sixteen year old Jason laughed as he ran around his spacious room with Nico's small body thrown over his shoulder. Nico's tried hitting Jason's back to no avail. "C'mon Nico, let's just have a little fun!"

Jason shifted Nico so now he was carrying him bridal style. He spun around and chuckled as he felt Nico's arms tighten around his neck. "Jason!" Nico shrieked. Jason laughed some more before tossing Nico on his large bed. Nico landed with a bounce on the bed and Jason landed on top of him. "Jason, you're heavy!"

Jason placed his hands on both sides of Nico head and lifted himself. "I know I am. C'mon Nicky, let's play around."

"Jason, I'm here to help you study. We can't have a king who doesn't know how to read." Nico countered.

Jason feigned a hurt look. "I can read!"

"Yes you can. English, Latin, and a little bit of Spanish, Italian, and Greek. Zeus expects you to know how to speak, read, _and_ write in full Spanish, Indonesian, Italian, and Greek by the time you take the throne." Nico said, staring up at him with his large brown eyes.

Jason sighed dramatically and crashed down on Nico again, making Nico groan as Jason's heavy body rested on his own smaller body. "Fine. But you're no fun. I hope you know that." He said teasingly. He rolled off of Nico and laid next to him.

Nico faced the blond, a sad looking pout plastered on his lips. "I'm fun..."

Jason grabbed Nico by the hips and pulled him on top his large body. "I guess you are. In your own, special way." Jason laughed as Nico punched his chest. The small fourteen year old sat up on Jason's abdomen. Jason didn't mind how close they were. He was rather fond of their closeness.

Nico brushed a few strands of his black hair away from his pretty face and looked down at the older male, smirking. "C'mon. Studying with me won't be that bad." Jason smiled. "And you'll have training with Chiron later on, but you can't go until you finish your studies."

"Fine." Jason said. He sat up so now Nico was sitting in his lap.

"Why is it that you like it when I sit on you?" Nico asked.

Jason could feel his face heat up and tried to will away the redness that was sure to come. It was a weird thing, but he did indeed like it when the smaller male sat on him. Jason shrugged. "I don't know why. But we better study like this."

Nico rolled his eyes. "We always do anyway." He mumbled. He got off the bed to gather Jason's books. Jason folded his legs and Nico sat in the circle of his legs. He propped his own legs to his chest and placed the study books on them. Jason wrapped his arms around Nico's abdomen and placed his chin on Nico's shoulder, looking at the words in the book. He started to translate words from English to Spanish, with Nico helping here and there.

^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.-

"Finally!" Jason yelled triumphantly. "I am a free man! Free from the hell known as Spanish!"

"We were only studying for half an hour." Nico said.

"And those thirty minutes of Spanish were torture!" He said dramatically.

"Glad to know that I'm a great tutor." Nico said. He carried Jason's sword and shield as Nico's dogs carried Jason's armor.

Jason grabbed his sword and shield from Nico's hands and said, "Oh you are an amazing tutor. It's just that you tutor boring stuff."

Nico rolled his eyes. "Hurry up. Chiron is waiting."

They walked out of the gigantic palace and into the training arena. Chiron stood in the middle of the circular arena. The centaur smiled as the two young boys walked in. "Took you long enough. We have some guests that want to see what you can do, and one of them even wants to verse you."

Jason looked amused. "Who may these guests be?"

"You'll see soon." Chiron said. He looked at Nico. "Nico, please go get Jason ready if you will." Nico nodded.

Nico turned to his dogs and nodded to the room where they usually get Jason ready. The dogs ran into the room and Nico grabbed Jason's arm and dragged him there too. When they entered the room, Jason took off his shirt and Nico tried to concentrate on Jason's armor instead of his muscular body. Even after four years of seeing Jason shirtless, heck, he even seen him naked a myriad of times, Nico could never get used to seeing Jason's body. When Nico turned to face Jason, he noticed he had a long gash that went across his torso. Nico placed the armor down and approached Jason.

"When and how did you get this?" Nico asked worriedly. He placed his hands on Jason's chest, being mindful of his wound.

"I went into the woods yesterday and there was this miniature dragon. It was small as heck, but it was dangerous and it had skills. It was like you! Except I snapped its neck in the end." Jason scratched the back of his neck.

"I thought I told you to not go there. You might be an excellent monster slayer, but something bad might happen to you." Nico grabbed a pail of water and a cloth and started dabbing at the wound.

"Aw. You're worried about me."

"Of course I am, you big idiot." Nico gathered the healing contents that were stored in a chest and started fixing up the large cut. He grabbed some of the stretchy bandages and wrapped them around Jason's large torso. He stood in front of Jason and inspected his handy work. He placed his hands on his chest to see if the bandages were secure. He then looked up and was staring into Jason's sky blue eyes.

Jason smiled. "What would I do without you?"

They stared at each other for a few moments in a comfortable silence until Nico said, "You would have died three years ago from you ignorance and stupidity." Jason chuckled. "Now come on. Your guests are waiting."

When Jason was armored up, they walked out. They saw Chiron talking to two young men who looked identical to each other. "Ah there he is." Chiron said. "Jason, come here and meet these bright, young men."

Jason walked over with Nico and his hounds walking behind him. When they reached Chiron and the identical males, Chiron said, "Prince Jason, this is Travis and Connor Stoll. Travis and Connor Stoll, this is Prince Jason."

They bowed and greeted Jason. The one brother named Connor looked at Nico and he smiled, his eyes glinting with a mischievous gleam. He walked towards him. "You have quite a pretty face for a boy. Who might you be?" He asked. He was close to Nico before one of his hounds, Peril, growled at him, which effectively mad Connor back up with his hands raised, looking at Peril warily.

Nico patted Peril's head and dismissed his dogs. He saw Jason narrow his eyes at Connor. "My name is Nico. I'm Prince Jason's servant." Nico said. Jason looked at him pointedly and Nico knew why. Jason didn't like Nico calling himself Jason's servant.

Connor scratched his chin. "I would have thought you to be a prince too. But being a servant is good too, I guess. Hey, if you were my servant, I would let you have anything you want. I would even let you sleep in my king sized bed with me." He wiggled his eyebrows. Nico blushed against his will. Connor wasn't...flirting...was he?

"Alright, that's enough." Jason said, stepping in front of Nico so that he was cut off from Connor's view. "You two are the princes of the Mercurial Palace and lands, yes?" The twin-like brothers agreed. "Yes. I was told of your father's arrival. I wasn't, however, aware he was bringing his children."

"Well! We were brought into your wondrous castle with our father!" Connor exclaimed. "And who knew a castle's servants can be quite charming?" He stepped on the right side of Jason and stared at Nico again. Jason stood in front of him again.

"He isn't one of the castle servants. He's _my_ servant." He said. Nico felt a weird shiver of excitement at Jason's words. Did he mean what Nico thought he meant? Or did he literally mean he was just his personal servant? "Now which one wanted to challenge me?" Jason asked. He looked at Connor like he hoped that he was the one who wanted to.

"That would be me." Travis said.

Conner smiled. "Yeah. Why don't you two fight each other while I," he sidestepped Jason and walked towards Nico. "Keep this beautiful boy company." He threw his arm around Nico's shoulder. Jason looked like he was going to kill someone.

Jason was about to walk up to them until Chiron cleared his throat. Jason looked at the centaur. Chiron nodded over to the side. Nico looked to where Chiron was pointing at and saw King Zeus and another man that Nico figured to be Travis and Connor's father, Hermes, standing in the sidelines of the arena, watching their sons while conversing with each other. Nico looked back at Jason and saw him with a scowl on his face. Nico had never seen Jason look so annoyed.

"So are we going to spar or not?" Travis asked.

^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.-

They had finished sparring and Jason had won. It was quite easy. Especially since he was highly pissed.

Jason didn't know why he was so freaking annoyed. Connor just made him angry. He had only met the guy and he already hated his guts. How can a guy act so...casual with their feelings? Especially for another male?

Jason took off his armor, deciding that that was enough training for one day. He looked at Nico and saw that he was looking at him with worried eyes. Jason smiled and nodded his head towards the castle. Nico nodded and stood. Connor stood with him and placed his hand on Nico's hip. Jason was about to run his sword through Connor's stomach until Nico grabbed his hand and twisted it in a painful angle.

Connor gasped in pain and Nico tripped him. "Sorry. I don't like to be touched there." Jason smiled, knowing that Nico lied. Nico didn't mind when he touches his hips. Nico stepped over Connor and walked towards Jason, taking his armor and weapons from him. He then continued to check Jason for injuries.

Travis shook his head as he stared at his brother in disappointment. He walked up to Nico. "I'm sorry about him. He's just...very open with his emotions. For both genders." He faced Jason. "You are as good a warrior as they say. Well, we better get going. We'll be staying in your kingdom for a few weeks."

"A few weeks?" Jason wanted to strangle someone. "What for?" He said, trying to keep his annoyance out of his voice. He wasn't going to have Connor spending a few weeks in his castle. He'll constantly bother Nico and try to...do stuff.

"Father is here to form an alliance with King Zeus. He brought us to teach us in the duties of a king." He said.

Connor chuckled from his place on the ground, looking towards the sky. "Heh heh. Doodies."

Nico giggled at Connor's stupidity. Jason looked at him and Nico stopped and coughed. "I'm going to put your armor away, my prince." Nico bowed and walked towards the exit. He bowed when he reached the two kings and waved goodbye to Chiron, who had walked towards the two kings and started conversing with them. Then Nico left.

Jason didn't like it when Nico was so formal, but Zeus was there, so he understood. He looked back at Travis. "Form an alliance? What's the cause of an alliance?"

Travis shrugged. "I don't know much, but from what I've heard, King Hades of the Plutonian Kingdom wants to wage war on your kingdom."

Jason's eyes widened. "What?!" He exclaimed quietly.

Connor stood from the ground and dusted himself off. "Eeyup." He said. "And Father is here to offer our services. In exchange for some protection and some resources from your glorious kingdom."

"My girlfriend, daughter of Queen Demeter and a beautiful princess of the Ceresic Palace," Travis paused and sighed dreamily. "Her name is Katie. She had overheard one of Queen Demeter's conversations in her office. Katie said that Demeter was talking to a man she believed was King Hades."

"Why would she think it would be King Hades?" Jason asked.

"Because she heard her call the man that." Travis answered.

"My father hasn't told me of any war." Jason said.

"He probably doesn't want to worry you." Travis said. "As I had said; King Hades wants to wage war. King Zeus can still stop the war from happening."

Jason nodded. "He still should have told me. I'll talk to him later. Thank you for sharing this information with me."

Connor rubbed his hand. "Darn. That delicious little boy has a strong grip!" He said randomly. He licked his lips.

Jason narrowed his eyes. "While you're staying here, you will not go near Nico. If I hear that you are bothering him– if you touch him in any way– you'll be going back to your kingdom without a few limbs." He growled. He was surprised by his protectiveness. He didn't know where it was coming from or why he felt the need to keep this man away from Nico.

Connor looked amused. "That will be a hard task. I probably will break this rule, but it will be _totally _worth it." Jason was about to wring Connor's neck when Travis elbowed his brother in the ribs and whispered in his ear. Connor nodded in realization.

"What?" Jason asked.

"I was just warning him to stay away from Nico." Travis said. "And I told him why I think you're so protective."

Jason raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Connor nodded. "You're in love with him like I am." Then he sighed. "It's no wonder. He does look_ tasty_." He grinned dirtily.

Jason's eyes were as wide as saucers. "_What_?! You think I'm in love with him? Why the hell would you think that?" Jason thought that this was the most ridiculous thing he has ever heard. He's never felt that way towards another male. Towards Nico. And he never will.

"Well, first off, you act like a highly protective boyfriend to him." Connor said.

"During our spar, you constantly looked in Nico's direction. I guess it was to make sure Connor didn't try anything." Travis said.

"You smiled at Nico like he was your whole world when he checked you for wounds." Connor said.

Travis was about to add another reason until Jason cut him off. "Okay! I get how you would_ think_ that. But I don't feel that way about him. He's my best friend. He's like my brother. And I kind of don't look at guys that way, anyway."

Connor scratched his chin. "So what I'm hearing is, Nico is free?"

Jason glared daggers at him. "No. Don't touch him. He isn't gay anyway."

"Are you sure you don't like him?" Travis asked.

"And how can you be so sure about Nico's sexuality?" Connor asked. "Has he ever dated a girl?"

"No."

"Does he blush around you?"

Jason thought for a moment. "...yes."

"Do you two ever talk about girls?" Travis asked.

Jason remembered when Queen Aphrodite and her daughter, Piper, came to visit the palace. When they had left, Jason confided his interest in the beautiful girl to Nico. He had remembered a look of hurt on the boy's pretty face. Until now, he'd never understood that look of hurt. He now had an idea as to why that look had graced his features.

And if he remembered, Nico really isn't one for physical contact...unless it's with Jason himself.

And whenever he takes off his shirt, Nico pointedly tried to not look at his body. And when he did, his pale, olive toned skin flared red.

And then Nico got nervous when that knight helped him up when he fell. He kept stuttering and his face was as red as a tomato.

And then there was the time where Jason thought he heard Nico say he looked hot.

Then there's the fact that Nico likes laying on him. And Jason, in turn, liked it when he laid on him.

And then there was the time when Nico— Jason came to a decision.

"Nico likes me." Jason said, surprise showing evident in his facial features.

Conner nodded. "Indeed he does. Can you give me tips?"

"And you are absolutely sure that you do not return his romantic feelings towards you? Not even in the tiniest bit?" Travis asked.

Connor kicked his brother. "Hey, if he doesn't like the boy, leave the man alone!"

Jason thought of Nico, trying to see what his feelings were towards the younger boy.

Nico was a nice, quiet person who liked his privacy. He was intelligent. He was quite a fighter for a person his size. He stood up for himself. He also could be very mean when he wanted to. Nico was a very fun person.

He was also a very good looking person. He had a beautiful face with large, chocolate brown eyes. His long black hair was shiny and thick and wavy. He had a nice, small body that Jason could easily carry. His body was well built and lean. He had also had nice, slender hips that Jason always liked to grab. He loved it when Nico sat on him. Especially with Nico's small body pressed up against Jason's muscular one. And that ass...

"...aw fuck."

^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.-

_WELP! That ending sort of sucked sweaty, horse crap flavored elephant cocks... :D_

_Hopes you likes!_

_Reviews are like puppies. And everyone loves puppies. Well, except for those heartless idiots who abuse poor dogs...and people who just don't like dogs. Please, if you review now, you will be saving a puppies itty bitty life. You can symbolically adopt a puppy, and I will send the puppy to you. Let's save the puppies of the world! Nah. You're not saving any puppies if you review...but it'll be nice anyway! I'd like to see what you peoples think. (;_

_Remember! Adrian wants to kill the parrots of Indonesia, booties are the cause of hypothermia, and Patricia ate the son of Captain America!_

_Deuces, stegosauruses. _✌️✌️

~Arsenal B.


End file.
